


Cling to Me

by vix_spes



Series: Incremental [17]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Lucas learns something new about his lover on Halloween.





	Cling to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



It had all started a couple of weeks ago when Wes came home from school with an invitation to a Halloween party being thrown by one of his classmates. He was extremely keen to go and neither Adam nor Lucas saw any reason why he shouldn't. As far as they were concerned, it simply meant an evening in by themselves, something which had been all too scarce recently. Work had been ridiculously busy and whilst they both loved Wes and having him live with them, the last few weeks felt as though it had been a never-ending round of extra-curricular activities and more than one Saturday morning stood on a wet and windy touch-line when they weren’t supposed to be at work.

As they got closer to Halloween, Wes had started talking excitedly about the things they were going to do, which was namely eat an inordinate amount of junk food and watch as many scary movies as they could. In the process, Lucas had found himself becoming enthused about the upcoming holiday in a way that he never had been before. It also gave him something to look forward to as, just a few days after Halloween came Guy Fawkes Day and they had promised Wes that they’d take him to the big display up at Alexandra Palace with its Dias de le Muerta parade. While Lucas wouldn’t – and couldn’t – deny Wes anything, he was dreading the whole thing as he still wasn’t too good with loud noises or crowds, both of which would be very much in evidence.

Anticipating a quiet evening in, Lucas posited the idea to Adam that the two of them hole up with a log fire, some good food and watch a few classic horror movies while pretending that no-one was home, so they could hide from the few trick or treaters they might receive. It was at this point that Adam had admitted that he had never seen any horror movies.

“None?” Lucas was incredulous. “I mean, you’ve never seen any horror movies? None of the classics? The Exorcist? Texas Chain Saw Massacre? IT? Silence of the Lambs?”

“No, never seen any of them. They’ve never really appealed but I’m willing to give them a go…”

~*~

When Halloween came around, Lucas discovered precisely why horror movies had never really appealed to Adam Carter; they completely and utterly terrified them. Lucas had put together a selection of films that he felt would give Adam a good introduction to a genre of films that he was rather fond of. It really hadn’t gone well. The first one – Texas Chain Saw Massacre – had ended up with the bowl of popcorn being thrown all over the floor when Adam had leapt in his seat with a scream at a jump scare and by the third – IT – Adam was buried in Lucas’ side, half watching from between his fingers. Lucas found it all rather endearing and, whilst he felt a bit bad for Adam, it made him feel slightly better about his own issues.

Pulling out the final DVD that he had selected for the evening, Lucas smiled reassuringly at his lover. “I think this one will be a success.”

_‘Twas a long time ago, longer now that it seems, in a place that perhaps you have seen in your dreams…_

As the opening words of the film rang out, Lucas retook his seat on the sofa and pulled Adam into his arms, pressing a kiss to his temple and dodging the smack aimed in his direction at his next words with a smirk.

“Don’t worry, love. I’m not going to tell anyone that the big bad leader of Section D is scared of horror movies.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on DW, you can do so [here](https://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/285925.html) and if you'd like to share the post on Tumblr, you can find it [here](http://vix-spes.tumblr.com/post/166984073710/cling-to-me-vixspes-spooks-mi-5-archive-of)


End file.
